


Where are you Mr. Darcy?

by AnakinBiwalker



Series: Avengers' Team-Bonding Adventures [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint is amused, Gen, Pride and Prejudice mention, thor is a dork, thor loves Mr. Darcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinBiwalker/pseuds/AnakinBiwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really short just Clint and Thor friendship. Thor reads Pride and Prejudice, proceeds to cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where are you Mr. Darcy?

"What're you reading there, Buddy?" Clint asked, pausing behind the couch to peer down at the book in Thor's large hands. There were tear stains on the page. Thor was crying. Thor was crying while reading. 

"Thor, are these happy tears or sad tears?" Clint asked, deciding not to make the same mistake twice. He launched himself over the couch, plopping onto the cushion beside Thor to peer at his face, closely. 

"I am overjoyed, Friend Clint..." Thor raised the book to Clint's face, the shorter man's eyes crossing to properly read the title. Was. Was he reading Jane Austen?

"Who gave you Pride and Prejudice?" Clint asked. He wasn't as surprised as he thought he would be, actually. Not after he walked in on Thor crying at the end of Brave. The guy was a loveable, thunder-wielding, skull crushing, mush ball like that. 

"The wonderful Lady Jane did," Thor said, wiping his face. "She did not care for it, but thought I would enjoy it. Lady Jane is truly a genius, for I have enjoyed it immensely." He closed the book, hand pressing against the cover in a loving manner. 

"Mr. Darcy is a true man of honor and Lady Elizabeth was a lady warrior with a spirit fierce and true and a most cunning mind," Thor continued.

"So, the crying?" Clint asked.

"I was weeping in honor of their happiness with each other."

"Oh, Thor, you need to see the movies."

"There are more?"

"Mhm...like three Mr. Darcy's are waiting for you." 

"...Oh, c'mon, don't cry again."


End file.
